1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lightweight luggage, and pertains more particularly to luggage that will readily deform when subjected to various external forces or loads.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A problem has existed with respect to providing competitively priced luggage that will be both lightweight and sufficiently resilient so that its return to its original shape can be assured, even though severe distorting forces are at times experienced, such as, when the luggage is being mass handled with other baggage, heavy boxes, footlockers, ski equipment and the like.
In the past, reinforcing the frames of soft sided luggage, while desirable, has increased the weight. On the other hand, making the luggage optimally light in weight has detracted from its sturdiness. Even the ability to pick up the luggage, especially when containing relatively heavy items, by its handle without the internal frame bowing or flexing upwardly has been a drawback in the past. The ability to withstand even normal wear is another factor that has, at times, been previously overlooked or ignored. As mentioned above, luggage must be competitively priced, so this has also been a shortcoming with prior art luggage constructions. Consequently, luggage of the general type with which my invention is concerned has been a continual sacrificing or lessening of one capability in order to achieve or improve another.